Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= Gerald C. Rivers }} Exdeath is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a warlock who controls the massive power of the "Void" a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds. His movements are slow, but he can use his teleportation ability to instantly close in on his enemies. Exdeath is allied with Kefka, Kuja and the Cloud of Darkness, and the four work together to destroy the world. With Kuja's assistance, he seeks to trap and combat his rival Bartz, who often flees from him. Attire Exdeath's appearance in Dissidia is virtually unchanged from his Amano artwork and in-game battle sprite. Exdeath wears a sky blue suit of armor with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders, and a long blue cape. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening that would normally be used for sight. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads. Although he is a warlock, Exdeath also carries a sword with him that he can use in battle as proficiently as his magic. The opening seems to be the only actual orifice or exposed area to his outfit, and it is dark and small, therefore it is never revealed what his appearance under the armor in his humanoid form looks like. For his alternate form, his armor is recolored to resemble the sprite of Exdeath's Soul. His Manikin version, Fallacious Tree, is cyan. Story Destiny Odyssey Exdeath makes an apperance before Onion Knight and Terra while they were searching for the crystals, attempting to find someone to fight. However, Onion Knight is intimidated by Exdeath (especially his height), and attempts to persuade Exdeath not to battle them. Exdeath leaves them, though not before telling Onion Knight that a coward would never find the crystals. Exdeath later finds Golbez speaking to his younger brother, Cecil, about the crystals. With Exdeath intent to execute Golbez for his treachery, Cecil defended his brother with astounding ferocity, and defeated Exdeath. However, after Cecil says that his brother is different from the other Warriors of Chaos, Exdeath mocks the young brother saying that darkness (Golbez) and light (Cecil) share the same fate. Eventually, recruited by Kuja under Kefka's suggestion, Exdeath tricks Bartz into stealing a fake crystal created by Kuja in a successive plan to separate Zidane from the others. Once the trap is sprung, Exdeath explains to Bartz and Squall about Zidane's fate before Bartz and Squall flee. Exdeath pursues the two to the Interdimensional Rift, where Bartz engages him in combat and wins. Exdeath retreats, and Bartz retrieves the crystal successfully. Shade Impulse Exdeath appears along with Kefka after Chaos has killed Cosmos, ridiculing the fading heroes while stating that the entire world will return to the void. Later, he encounters the heroes, and finally explained why Cosmos lost her power; by gathering the crystals, the origin of the powers of harmony, which housed the powers of Cosmos, she lost her power and vanished. After telling the heroes that only a fleeting amount of light kept the heroes existence intact, he attacked them to send them on their way to the Void. However, he is defeated, and his body fades away, though he welcomes his demise, and tells the heroes that they will join him in nothingness. Battle In battle, Exdeath is described as an "Entropic Adversary," and he uses a variety of magical attacks in battle. Exdeath is notably the slowest character in the game, so rather than be aggressive, he is geared towards blocking the opponent's strikes and using strong counter-attacks in response. Exdeath's guard attacks vary in effectiveness, but overall he can block almost any attack if the player masters them. Exdeath is also the only character with the ability to teleport, which somewhat compensates for his slow movement. His HP attacks are simple to use, and can also be used as counter-attacks. Boss Exdeath is fought in Destiny Odyssey IV and V, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks All of Exdeath's Block attacks have the same counter setup and use instant startup versions of attacks. None of the followup attacks need to be set in order to use them off a guard. * - Hurricane *UP+ - Sword Dance (Can be used twice normally and four times in EX Mode) *DOWN+ - Vacuum Wave (Can be used twice normally and four times in EX Mode) * - Almagest *DOWN+ - Grand Cross HP Attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Neo Almagest Exdeath's EX Mode is called Power of the Void, which consists of his tree form as seen in the second to the last battle of Final Fantasy V (though much smaller and far more humanoid). During EX Mode, Exdeath has the ability to regenerate his health over time, his guard attacks becomes faster to recover, and the number of counter attacks he can perform increases. For his EX Burst, The laws of the universe mean nothing!, the player must hold to reduce a bar, working in reverse way as Cloud of Darkness's EX Burst. In case the bar isn't completely emptied, Exdeath will cast a more powerful version of Grand Cross, but, in case the player has executed it perfectly, Exdeath will cast Neo Almagest, in which Exdeath engulfs the opponent in the Void and then seals the entrance by crushing it in his hands. Equipment Exdeath is able to equip Rods, Staves, Shields, Gloves, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Exdeath CG.png|CG Render Allusions *One of Exdeath's lines when beginning a battle is "Anger and hatred could not defeat me!" which references a similar line. Another line is, "Prepare for the afterlife." Both lines are from his battle against Galuf in Final Fantasy V. *Exdeath's exclusive weapons reference the ancient turtle Ghido, the Great Forest of Moore, and the powerful necromancer Enuo from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath loses a battle he might say "The Void will swallow me..." which references the final battle in Final Fantasy V where he is consumed by the Void. *All of Exdeath's HP attacks, and the Brave attacks "Reverse Polarity" and "Vacuum Wave," are attacks that either he or Neo Exdeath use in Final Fantasy V. "Sword Dance" is named for the party ability of the same name. The name of his EX Burst is taken from a quote that Neo Exdeath frequently utters during the final battle. *When confronting the Warriors of Cosmos at the beginning of Shade Impulse, Exdeath's line "All shall be returned to nothing, as will I...For eternity!" is based on Neo Exdeath's quote at the beginning of the final battle in Final Fantasy V: "All that is shall be returned to nothing. Then I, too, can disappear... ...forever!!!" *Exdeath's victory pose is exactly the same as his battle pose from Final Fantasy V. *One of Exdeath's defeat quotes is "I was plucked while I was still a sprout," referencing the fact that he was, and still is to an extent, a tree from the Great Forest of Moore. *During his boss fight in Destiny Odyssey V, Exdeath has the summon Atomos with him. This is a reference to how Atomos first appeared as one of Exdeath's minions. *Whereas most character's EX Modes are based on their ultimate forms or weapons, Exdeath's EX Mode is actually based on his penultimate form as opposed to his true ultimate form, Neo Exdeath. He shares this trait with one other follower of Chaos, Ultimecia. *If Exdeath loses a fight, he might ask "Will I be sealed again?" referencing his sealing by the first Dawn Warriors. * When Exdeath begins his EX Burst, taking a pose similar to his tree form's sprite pose, the background appears in a circular bubble before expanding to fill the screen, similar to how the way portals to the Void appeared over towns in Final Fantasy V. His starting line, "To the silent beyond!", refers to a music track in Final Fantasy V played during the cutscene after defeating Neo Exdeath. His ending statement, "Embrace the stillness of eternity...", most likely references one of the statements Enuo says prior to facing him in the Sealed Temple: "All that is sealed within this beautiful darkness is the stillness of eternity." *In Destiny Odyssey 54 when he is defeated by Cecil he screams "Uwaaah!!!" which is his death cry when he is defeated in his tree form and absorbed by the Void. *Neo Almagest is not an attack that Exdeath uses in battle in his original game, but is instead identical to the way he attempts to dispatch the heroes just before the final battle; he sucks them into The Void through a black portal, and then collapses the entrance. Trivia *Upon reaching Level 100, an extra voice sample for Exdeath is available to purchase in the PP Shop. This voice clip can be played in the Museum Theater. This voice sample features him yelling the word "Turtle!" in an angry and surprised tone, a line he uttered during his battle with the turtle sage Ghido. It doubles as a reference to his defensive playstyle, commonly known in online games as "turtling." This line sometimes replaces, "To the silent beyond!" when initiating Exdeath's EX Burst. *Exdeath, along with Golbez and Garland, is among the tallest Warriors of Chaos. *When defeated, Exdeath may break the fourth wall in a way by saying, "Is this my final fantasy?" *Like Terra, Exdeath's primary weapon is a sword, but he cannot equip any types of swords in Dissidia. *Exdeath's "Reverse Polarity" attack takes its name from an enemy ability in the main series that changes the row position of party members. Exdeath's usage of the attack to teleport further from, and closer to, his opponent, roughly reflects this same basic concept. *Along with Ultimecia, Exdeath doesn't levitate like the other magic-users among the Warriors of Chaos. *Unlike all other EX Bursts, Exdeath's actually stops the music and ends in a fade effect. *Based on their EX Bursts, he and Cloud of Darkness have two opposite views of the Void, his being an all-consuming nothingness (which is why you must reduce his gauge to 0%) and hers being an all-powerful existence (which is why you must charge her gauge to 120 %). Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos